Me Amas?
by PiliChii-Tao
Summary: Pilika e suna tierna muchacha que esta de novia con el mas bello y sexy de los estudiantes de la secundaria , pero se entera que asale a escondidas con otra chica que hara esta pequeña estudiante tras la noticia? RenxPilika UA LEMONlove
1. El engaño y la Presentacion

ME AMAS

Capitulo 1 : EL ENGAÑO Y LA PRESENTACION

hola a todos soy Usui pilika,tengo 17 años de edad estoy temrinando la secundaria y tengo un NOVIO!!-despues de q la callaron con una cucharada de helado.

Mi novio es hermoso,seriko,sexy, intelignete,buen atleta,sexy , estudioso,prolijo,educado y ya les dije que sexy??,pues la verdad lo amo y como no-DEMO hace tiempo tengo la extraña sensacion de que no me quiere u,u yaq apesar de estar saliendo ya 8 meses nunca nos besamos(HA!!!!!!!!!!!!! --ALTER EGO COMO SAKURA DE NARUTO XDDD)- SI U,U-Mi novio es LENTAO!!!!!!!!!!!!(JAJA JODETE MAldITA DE JEANE QUIEN ESTABA LOCA POR EL JAJA GANE YO)

Bueno pero aunque el es asi la vida estoy con el y eso me hace la chica mas feliz!!!!!!!!! por eso estoy contenta n,n-repetia la joven , meintras se acercaba al apruqe cerca de su colegio para comprar unos recuerdos del templo cerca del mismo...

lalalala estrellas iluminenme y que pueda distinguirque direccion debere seguir...(jaja inuyasha , quein diria tengo una hemrosa voz n,n)-estrellas iluminenme y qu pueda distinguir que direccion de bere se-cayo al vwer a su novio Len JJUNTO UNA chica que no era ella.

Vamos una vez qu te cuesta Len?-repetia la muchacha

No puedo-respondia secamente

Vamos como en los viejos tiempo-insistia la muchacha

PILIKA PENSAMIENTOS(COMOSU ALTER EGO SAKURACHANXDDD)

MALDITA CERDA ALEJATE DE EL ES MIO EL NUNCA ACEPTARA...-

mIENTRAS

Vamos!!len-

Esta bien mientras nadie se entere si ok?

si-contestaba alegre la mocosa

QUE!!!!!!!!!!O.O----

Continuara...


	2. La Pelea

**LA PELEA**

_Estaba lloviendo y todas las personas iban juntas abrazados o tomadas de las manos, era como si todos estuvieran en su contra mostrándole su felicidad amorosa mientras ella estaba sola, mojada y triste…. _

_Levanto el rostro cuando imagino a su Ren con esa muchacha, pero que podía hacer ella no quería mostrarse indefensa contra esa maldita "roba novios" palabra textual para no decir palabrotas según la joven de triste ojos azul anegrados_.

-Tal vez debería regresar a casa- se dijo para si ella misma -Si no me pegare algún que otro resfriado –

Pilika iba a seguir caminando mientras reconoció la silueta de Ren y estaba con esa chica, Pilika no sabia si seguirlo o no, era algo tan vergonzoso espiar a tu pareja pero la curiosidad también la llamaba. Que haría?

-Ren vamos que nos mojaremos si no te apuras-Exclamaba aquella muchacha a los lejos para el oído del joven.

-Si te escuche ya voy no me apures-respondió con enfado el joven, mientras se ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas que por su largo recorrido con la joven se le desataron para ahora son agarradas de nuevo por las manos de él .Mientras realizaba su labor pudo sentir la mirada de alguien que lo miraba con odio y tristeza? .

El joven giro su rostro hacia la dirección de donde provenía aquella mirada y asi descubrir al dueño de esta.

-Ren pasa algo?-Pregunto la joven que lo acompañaba preocupada por el.

-Nada…-fue lo único que dijo

Pasada una hora y media la chica que acompañaba a Ren se fue dándole un beso en la mejilla y diciendo cosas como "Me divertí mucho hoy , hay que repetirlo" y un "nos vemos mañana Ren te quiero!".

Una vez que se fue Ren encamino sus ojos hacia el cielo y dijo:

-Ya te vi ¿por que no sales de una buena vez?-

Pilika salio tras el árbol donde estaba espiando todo.

-Con esta lluvia te mojaras y se te arruinaría tu trabajo de espía secreta de la CIA.-

-je…-soltó una risa la joven

-mmmmm?-

-Perdóname si arruine algo solo esperaba el momento para decirte algo-Hablo la joven con bastante tranquilidad y una sonrisa finjidad mientras veía con odio a Ren

-¿Qué cosa? -pregunto el joven mientras la observaba

-Ter…ter…termi…-Cayo un rato-TERMINAMOS!!-grito la joven si mirarlo y así como vino se fue.

-Pilika…-susurro el muchacho

Estaba llorando y vaya que era difícil hacerla llorar pero que mas esperaban cuando una chica ama a un muchacho y es tu PRIMER AMOR es difícil sacártelo por la cabeza, había salido con muchos chicos pero el él, es DIFERENTE… si ella lo AMA o lo AMABA?. Corría lo mas rápido parra que nadie la viera y con la lluvia mejor nadie vería sus lagrimas..

Ahora solo necesita tiempo para meditar todo y saber que hará a partir de ahora

FIN CAPITULO 2

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Ni hao FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS P

Este es el primer fic que expongo espero que les guste lamento el anterior pero es que recién me estaban enseñando a usar esta pagina U

Bueno ahora solo me queda decir que espero que lean mi fics y n ose xD espero reviews y cosas así xD

Arigatou a Yumi-Starfire, alias Anisan para mi x3 por enseñarme a usar el no sabia xD

Bueno me despido sayounara byebye


	3. Para mi memoria

CAPITULO 3º **Para mi Memoria**

Corría como si se tratara de escapar de la muerte, se detuvo al frente de un parque recuerda que ahí fue donde se le declaro a Ren y él acepto se su novio. Cuanto amo ese día el día el día… es día… murmuro la muchacha con la cabeza baja.

FLASH BACK

Era un día tan hermoso, las flores de sakura por fin salían a la vista de todos los enamorados de la zona para embriagarlos y así disfrutaran de esos momentos tan anhelados con su pareja.

Cerca de uno de esos árboles estaba sentado un joven que observaba todo lo que lo rodeaba, parecía como si se fusionara con aquel árbol en una obra maestra de arte según la opinión de la joven de cabellos celestes que se le acerca minuciosamente para que no la vea, grave error ya la vio.

-eto… ohayou Ren-kun, como estas?- pregunto nerviosa la joven aunque esforzándose para que descubriera su nerviosismo.

Pilika, buen día-

Quería preguntarte algo-

Dime-

Hay alguien que te guste, ósea tienes novia?-

No tengo novia y si hay alguien que me gusta aunque esa persona no lo sabe aun- respondió fríamente sin mirarla-Porque querías saberlo?

No por nada, miento en realidad es que yo… tu…

Quieres Ser mi novia?-pregunto anticipándose a lo que iba a decir la joven

Ah etoo espera…no creas que hago esto para decirte que quiero que seas mi novio eh?.-intentaba aclarar ruborizada la chica, mientras agitaba sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo

Je… eres muy tierna sabias?- comento el joven con una sonrisa malévola

Eh!! o///o-

Pues la verdad me gustaría que una chica como tu sea mi pareja quieres serlo?-pregunto el joven de ojos dorados con una leve sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Yo…-

Lo tomare como un SI- se acerco a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente-Adiós nos vemos mañana si?

Si!!-

PENSAMIENTOS DE PILIKA EN ESE MOMENTO

Ren es el chico mas lindo de todos lo amo, ahora soy su novia y el me lo pregunto a mi que alegría .Espero que me quiera como yo a él…

FIN FLASH BACK

Soñaba que desde ese día él la amaría, pero cuando salían no se tomaban de las manos, no se besaban ni nada, esta bien pensaba ella recién comenzaban pero pasaron meses y nada.

-Era de esperarse, el no me ama como yo a él, tal vez solo quería jugar conmigo porque era la tonta enamoradiza, pero están cruel al querer jugar así con mis sentimientos? Es humano hacer eso?. Entonces porque no lo odio, debería pero no puedo.

Buscando en su interior que quería hacer fue a su casa se acostó recordó de dentro de poco seria el supuesto aniversario después de cumplir 9 meses.

Un día como ese ahora es horrible de recordar- maldijo la joven encima de su cama donde ahora se encontraba.

Agarro el álbum de fotos donde observaba cada foto con Ren y se entristecía cada vez más, -de esta manera no podré olvidarlo –se dijo, dejo el álbum abajo y se acostó ahora solo quería dormir.

Pensaba como seria su vida ahora que Ren no esta en ella. Una opción iri y buscaría a sus amigos que hace tiempo no veía por salir con Ren .Se levanto de golpe agarro el celular y llamo a su mejor amiga del alma Liang tal vez ella sabría como sacarse a Ren de la cabeza.

Hablaron por un largo rato sobre cosas del pasado cuando eran niñas, recuerdos tan bellos y agradables, quedaron después de un rato en verse mañana para salir como antes.

Después de todo ahora seria el mejor momento para salir y divertirse con ella como en los viejos tiempos.

Mientras la joven se ilusionaba con volver a ver a su amiga , joven estaba en su casa, muy pensativo por lo ocurrido ese mismo día a la tarde.

TERMINAMOS-esa palabra hacia eco en la cabeza del joven , no se la podía sacar , pensaba que con leche podría sacárselo ya que para el esa era su bebida .

Que le habría ocurrido, que carácter, ella están tan… linda, graciosa, tierna ,dulce,…ha!!-GRITO EL joven estaba pensando en ella pero porque si solo salía con ella por que le gustaba y también le gustaba esta chica con la que sale ahora pero nunca le importaba si lastimaba a alguna de sus antiguas parejas .Pero ella era diferente Pilika tenia su carácter debió ser eso lo que lo conquisto desde un principio.

Debería pedirle perdón? – se pregunto el joven que ahora solo miraba su botella de leche vacía

Una nueva vida sigue por delante mientras quien rompió la suya trata de arreglarla podria el destino ayudar en esto?

0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0

Ohayou n0n después de un día muy agotador xDUuu sigo con el fic verán le digo algo el primero de ete fic me gusto un poco pero tratare de cambiarlo es mas lo re cambie todo n,nUU

Pero espero que les guste en mi opion esta mejor que el anterior ¬¬UUu

La aparición de Liang es mi amiga que esta loca por hao xD debía ponerla así no se porque la puse o,o

Pero bueno byebye

Bueno ahora si me voy con Ren a Jugar byebye /////


	4. Te perdi

Ohayou n,n como están? Espero que bien bueno este capitulo espero que les guste ya me arte de decir espero ¬¬ si les gusta ta bien y si no, no me moriré ¬¬UU bueno eso si, si pueden dejen reviews groseros o de propuestas (no de matrimonios xD)

Desde ahora cuando haya algo que no se entienda algo o donde aparezca este símbolo significa que es lo que yo deberé aclarar al final capicce?

Eso era todo adiós! Cualquier cosa están las aclaraciones del final(tiene o,O?)

**Te perdí**

_In this world you tried  
Not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I'll pray to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
Now I know why_

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here.  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try  
To find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
To give me a sign you're okay  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
So I can go home

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile  
All of the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
till the end of time

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments,  
Imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near,  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

All of my memories...

La dulce melodía y las letras de esa canción estaban muy presentes en Ren quien estaba escuchándolas mientras se arreglaba hoy saldría a ver a Pilika, para que? Porque? Ni él se respondió aquella duda.

Se estaba duchando cuando empezó a escuchar la música de la radio cerca de su pieza al lado del baño .Apretó los puños con cada estrofa… era lo que sentía Pilika o cualquier chica por l o cometido por él.

-Soy una basura- respondió el joven

Por unos minutos se quedo en silencio mientras ordenaba sus ideas.

En otro lado estaba Pilika emocionada, alegre y eligiendo su vestimenta para la ocasión y dinero si sale con Liang deberá llevar Money siempre era lo mismo x3

Primero se ducho, luego desayuno (nee es lo que yo hago por eso no me digan nada ok?)y por ultimo se vistió de la siguiente manera:

Una remera negra con el logotipo de Linkin PArk(:3) ,una pollera de jeanne y por debajo de la misma una pantalón negro con una botas de color marrón oscuro atigrado. Se coloco maquillaje ligero y una coleta.

Así prendió un viaje al subterráneo donde la esperaría su amiga.

Mientras iba caminando vio una pareja que le pareció muy tierna era un joven de cabello castaño con su, se podría decir que era su novia ya que iban de la mano y estaba sonrojada, era rubia de piel blanca muy linda, y el castaño muy tierno. Le pareció muy dulce aquella escena, de pronto vino a su mente la imagen de Ren y?...

PILICHAN!!!!!!!!-Grito emocionada su amiga y se le tiro encima

………………………………………………………………

Que te pasa estas loca?- pregunto la joven de cabellos celestes.

Eh! asi me saludas después de tanto tiempo (¬3¬)-respondió la chica que estaba ahora encima de ella

Bájate que pensaran que somos YURI-hablo Pilika un poco nerviosa

Ah, esta bien (u3u)….-

Vamos a caminar vale?-

Yiap- (:3)

Ambas jóvenes fueron animadamente, se divertirian como nunca.

Fueron al parque, se sentaron ha hablar de los viejos tiempos .Luego fueron a los videos juegos

Se dirigieron justo al "tejo" su juego favorito de ambas, iban empatadas hasta que al fin Pilika gano en ese momento recordó que también era el juego favorito de Ren….

No mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro estaba muy triste ,en es momento Liang la abrazo y le dijo :

-Ya es de noche te llevare a un lugar donde te olvidaras de tus problemas -

-eh??-

…………..

0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0ºº0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

-Un prostíbulo?-(oO) pregunto ………

-No ¬¬ ojala pero no nos dejarían entrar xD-

Que es esto?-

Mmm es un club un boliche sin drama vamos-

Estas loca sabes la cantidad d babosos que hay en lugares así-

Dirás pervertidos, pero bueno entremos vamos-

Así liang agarro a Pilika y la obligo entrar, no era muy diferente de un bar. si sacamos toda la gente bailando y otras chicas en algo como un CAÑO? Se preguntó Pilika

Salgamos de aquí liang onegai-suplicaba la joven de ojos celestes

Amiga vamos nada te pasara, nadie te tocara-

Y si me tocan?-

Simple…lo golpeas-(xD)

………eso no es una respuesta - ¬¬

Para mi si ahora busca a tu presa-empujo a Pilika hacia donde estaba un joven provocando que chocaran

Gomen!—dijo la muchacha con los ojos cerrados

Note preocupes-respondió tranquilo el

Je… mucho gusto y enserio perdon-continuo diciendo la chica

Que no te preocupes e igualmente , eres de por aquí?-

No solo vine con mi amiga a pasar un rato-

Me sorprende que tu novio te deje salir con amigas a estos sitios, deberás cuidarte-

No… no tengo novio… ba tenia pero rompimos-

Ah…discúlpame-

No te preocupes él era un idiota-

Entonces no te molesta si te invito un trago?-

Eto… no bebo alcohol-

Mmm… entonces alguna gaseosa o soda?-

Si-

El joven acompaño a Pilika a una mesa y pidió dos sodas. Allí conversaron animadamente.

Mientras tanto Liang estaba viendo a su amiga, por fin olvidaría de ese Ren.

Oye muñeca cuanto cobras- dijo un hombre vulgar de tipo empresarial que le toco el trasero.

A ti nunca te cobraría bastardo-respondió intentando liberarse pero no podía, la había agarrado.

Así un joven agarra la mano del viejo y lo empuja llevándose a la joven el

Me las pagaras maldito!-

ÑA… viejo jeropa u,u-soltó a la joven que tenia en sus brazos para poder observarla

GRA…gracias muchísimas gracias o///o-

Note preocupes pero desde ahora no deberías salir sola no queremos que te pase algo-

Diciendo esto la soltó dejándola parase con sus propios pies.

Espera como te llamas?-pregunto urgente la joven

Hao…Asakura Hao- respondió con una sexy sonrisa

¿Podría estar contigo? -

Se le acerca y le dice:

Si tú quieres- con una sonrisa muy lujuriosa.

º0º0º0º0ºº00º0º0º0º0º0ºº0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

DONDE MIERDA ESTA-grito un joven no muy contento de ojos dorados que con rabia miraba a su alrededor pensando que lo que busca estaría allí.

No esta en su casa, ni en la biblioteca, tampoco en caber, y mucho menos en el parque Sakura-

"Tengo que decirle que quiero estar con ella me di cuenta que a la que amo es a ella y solo a ella."

Tomare un trago para tranquilizarme un rato- dijo mientras fue a un boliche que estaba cerca.

Al entrar pudo ver mucha murga y vaya que había mucha murga se sentó y pidió lo de siempre MILK (no la esposa de goku xD)

Dirigía su mirada hacia todo el lugar como buscando algo hasta que los detuvo en donde reconoció a la persona que buscaba, se paro y mientras caminaba evitaba a las personas que se metían en su camino como interponiéndose entre él y su niña.

Paro cuando vio que había un sujeto con ella y la estaba besando, si eso mismo la estaba besando en los LABIOS!-

…………

"Cuando tienes algo y no lo valoras se pierde, es muy difícil y hasta casi imposible volver a recuperar algo que antes no valorabas y ahora lo deseas con el alma?

FIN CAPITULO 4

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0

OhAYOU o

Espero que les guste este capitulo x3 oo otra vez miércoles o dije espero xD

Dx

Bueno sacando eso de tema aquí las aclarciones

1: El primero por que lo puse porque es asi como me visto yo y tambien algo similar al de misa xD de Death Note POR ESO x3

2: yuri? Por la posición de los cuerpo Liang estaria encima de Pilika en una posición comprometedora xD( idea de seto ¬¬) mi primo ù.u

3: tejo. Es mi juego favorito cuando voy a los videos games es el famoso HOKEY DE MESA y casi siempre gano y mas cuando me insultan a Ren ¬¬

4: creo que es la ultima y jeropa en argentino es pajero y es una palabra vulgar y desde ya pido perdón pero si es un boliche este vocabulario se usa y significa (PERVERTIDO, CALENTURIENTO, BABOSO, PEDOFILO) y mas cosas si?

5: me equivoque ¬¬ bueno lo de lo boliches en gral es poco probable ver un bar a es ahora abierto por eso

6:MURGA , esa expresión la uso cunado veo mucha gente xD es como decir "CUANTA PEÑA" me entienden? y los de las murga son persona sun conjunto de personas que baila al estilo brasilero.

Creo que son todas nnUU bueno ahora si me despido bye o


End file.
